food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Turkey/@comment-38701687-20190304010356
1. Qualified King (Unofficial Translation) I appeared in a magnificent palace, my servant is the only son of the owner of this palace - the only prince of the country. 　　The Queen died young, not able to leave more children, and the King who loved the Queen did not squat again. 　　The boy who stood by his father and couldn’t help but wave to me was the one I wanted to protect. 　　But at that time, I was just like my prince, immature and innocent. 　　My flame has great power, but it is not as stable as other spirits. 　　I was left to be regarded as my own child, and I enjoyed the best treatment with the servant. 　　For me and the prince, the two of us are more like brothers than the relationship between the spirits and the princes. 　　Her Majesty often stood in the distance and watched us play, and he was happy to see our closer relationship. 　　There have been many ministers who have protested to him, fearing that I will take away the status and property of the servant in the future. 　　His Majesty never changed his attitude towards me because of their "prophecy." Instead, he calmly appeased them and persuaded them. 　　One night, the prince fell into a deep sleep after a day of study, but I was called by the king to the highest point of the palace. 　　He opened the window at the highest point, and the light that was extinguished clearly adorned the land. 　　He pointed to the beautiful land and said to me. 　　"These land will be your responsibility in the future. I hope that you can protect this land like the one who guards my children. You will be the king of this land, its rise and fall, its future, it depends on you. Maybe, my child and I can't protect this land for a long time, but you have a longer time than us, I hope you can protect it instead of us." 　　I looked at the expression of His Majesty, who wanted to ask him. The problem, at this time all swallowed back in the mouth. 　　From that moment on, I decided that I would never let down his trust in me, and would never let him down on his entrustment to me. 　　Day by day, just as I thought we had a lot of time to learn everything, the King who sheltered us fell down without warning. 　　I am not a qualified guardian. 　　The emperor is not a qualified royal servant. 　　As a prince of the prince, I don't need to participate in the battles with the horrible gods, but in a few battles, the flames that did not ignite smoothly gave the scorpion a chance to hurt the priest. . 　　As a royal servant of the prince, he does not have the strong wrist of his father, and it is the limit to barely maintain the peace of the country. 　　If we are not qualified, we will decide to combine our strengths and strive to become a qualified king. 　　The sudden burden is on the shoulders of the servant and the tender. 　　But such a heavy responsibility made us resolve. 　　We will grow up as soon as possible, guarding this country that belongs to us, and not letting our Majesty worry. 　　We are not mature enough to become the most solid reliance on each other. 　　At this time, there is no more time for us to hesitate. 　　Unexpected difficulties have come one after another, and the usual smiles on the servant's face are becoming less and less. 　　I tried to help him. 　　But when the ministers are asking questions of difficulty in a sincere or playful way, we can't always answer them well. 　　This is very disappointing to those who have high hopes for us. 　　And we are so disappointed with us.